Heart of the Bull
by ButterflyBlueLadyswrites
Summary: This is Adams redemption story Yeah I'm not the best writer but I'll try to do my best including fixing some RT mistakes and Adam.
1. Chapter 1

**Author note:**

**(I just wanna talk a little bit before you guys read, but you can totally skip this. I like Adams character but his character was so inconsistent it was like he was having a seizure before just settling on being psycho ex-lover. In the trailer it was displayed he did care about Blake when he saved her and that so quickly got tossed when he met up with her again in volume 3 and tried to kill her. Then he was shown to be all about the faunus and improving their lives, something that also got thrown out during his fight with Blake. I don't know if RT realized they fucked up or not but they created Ilia, starting from scratching and setting up a character for redemption. Adam could have had redemption if they had not fucked up. They didn't even give him a good end as villain, he had no realization or anything. And his death was very improbable, he is older and more experienced in battle but got killed by two girls who've never killed before while being weak with a broken weapon. Blake's sword never would have gone through the sternum, it's the toughest bone in the body and we need high powered bone saws just to cut through it for heart surgery. I suppose Yang could have gotten him in the back but not Blake. Not when she was exhausted, weak with a broken blade. And Yangs injury from its place would have cost him a lung and that's it.**

**Anyways this story isn't about Bumblebee it's about Adam, his redemption, some fixing so he's at least more consistent. I'll be making him more for the faunus than the ex-lover of Blake since they didn't really show that Blake and Adam were ever lover's to begin with soooo on with the STORY lol.**

**P.S I've re-written the fight cut things out added some things in, it ain't fancy.)**

* * *

Blake darted around through the trees desperately attempting to get away from Adam. "Can you do anything other than run!" Adam fiercely chased the black cat, using blush to shoot off wilt into Blake, the hilt jabbing her in the back knocking her to the ground.

Blake quickly rolled to her feet to continue running "I wouldn't have to run if you'd just stop following me!" Blake spun around on her heels firing off several shots at Adam only for them to be blocked. Growling Blake leaped back out of the woods to gain some distance on a bridge of rock still to be followed by Adam.

Adam instantly charged forward without hesitation swinging his sword, Blake stepped under the swing of the blade only to have wilt blown in the face of a shadow. Blake appeared just near the edge of the bridge in front of the fall to leap forward in an attack. Adam swung around with his sword and gun, Blake diverted blush with her katana catching wilt in her sheath. Lunging forward she flipped over him ripping wilt from his grasp. This didn't stop Adam from turning on his heels to shoot her, Blake leaped to avoid the shot swinging her gun down towards Adam sticking into the ground she yanked the ribbon pulling herself towards him to deliver a kick to his chest only to miss as he side stepped out of the way. He didn't lose the chance to slam his own leg into her stomach kicking her away. Disoriented from the kick Adam zoomed in on Blake bringing blush down over her head, Blake blocked with her katana diverging blush to the side. Adam grabbed Blake's wrist continuing to push his gun against her blade.

Blake grunted trying to hold off Adam as he began to shout. "We wouldn't have to fight if you hadn't chosen the humans over us!" **(1)** Adam released her wrist quickly grabbing wilt and swinging to the side ripping away Blake's sheath and ramming the back of blush into her temple knocking her down to the ground. "You betrayed us!" He jumped down to her swinging his sword with both his hand, Blake gasped turning into a dark mist as the sword collide with her, she appeared behind Adam swinging her own blade at him it was stopped by Adams own as he swung it over his back. Flipping blush around in his hand Adam shot back at Blake sending her flying backwards across the ground. "How can you call yourself a faunus when choose to be like one of them!" Walking towards her, he cut through the air, his blade slammed against hers as she attempted to defend herself.

Blake rolled to her knees trying to get up, panting she glared up at him "They are us, Adam!"

Adam roared, glowing red with the power of his semblance he shattered her sword like it was nothing.

Taking a breath Adam pulled off his blindfold "Humans have done nothing but hurt me, in all sorts of ways long before you came along." Blake stared up at the disfiguring scar across the right side of Adams face. His eye lid had been melded shut by his own flesh, bits of letters could be seen across his face. A brand from the SDC, maybe a punishment or perhaps to prove who's property he was. **(2)** "How can you fight by their side knowing what they've done?" Blake's ear's flexed upwards, the left ear turning in towards the vibrating sound of a bike she knew all too well. **(3)**

Blake looked up at him, "Just because some humans have wronged the faunus does not mean that they all will."

"Liar!" Adam impaled the misty shadow of Blake. She recollected her sheath standing in front of the fall holding her side, her former injury throbbing with a dull pain.

Blake growled "It's time that you open your eyes." Adam didn't have the chance to speak back as Yangs Bumblebee came flying at him. Crashing against him and sliding him across the ground before the bike itself descended into unknown watery depths. Getting to a knee Adam looked to see Yang suddenly by Blake's side. "Yang." Blake fell to her knees holding her side.

Yang smiled "take a breath, I can hold him off." Yang turned attention back to Adam "If you've got a problem with humans then why don't you fight me instead."

Grinning Adam got to his feet "you couldn't take me before what makes you think you can now?" Yang wasn't giving the chance to answer as Adam sped forward swinging his sword, Yang dodge only to step back as he took a second swing. She fired a shot off upwards attempting to divert the blade but this didn't stop Adam as with several slashes he continued to push Yang back. Yang blocked each cut with her arm and gauntlet continuing to lose more ground, wilt was hurled at her continuing to hold her back, the blade bounced back to Adam he was relentless in his assault as his kicked wilt at Yang.

Grunting Yang shot the blade into the ground, Adam hastily picked it up swinging with a blind rage for the girl. She continued to use her arm and gauntlet as a defense waiting for the time to strike. Knocking her back wasn't going to stop this blond warrior as she rushed back to the fray sliding under Adams ruthless blade to gut punch him, he didn't hesitate to pull blush on her shooting her back. Yang side stepped pulling her fist back to punch his face, Adam slammed her arm down with the hilt of his sword, swinging round and hitting her side with blush. Grunting Yang once more aimed for his stomach and took another quick jab then an upper cut and kicked him away.

Adam quickly rushed her with his blade, she grabbed hold of his wrist holding it up in the air, elbowing him once in the gut a second in the ribs, pinning his arm back to bend him over she slammed her knee into his chest. Adam broke away partially sheathing his sword to defend against the onslaught of punches. As he slid back on his feet, Yang charged forward using her own blast to gain more momentum to kick Adam, he quickly raised his sword up to cut her off losing some ground in turn as she began to release several more shots at him only for each round to be caught by his blade.

Adam grinned with immense speed he circled Yang trying to throw her off before driving his sword into the ground sending a red shock-wave in her direction. Yang put her arms up in defense sliding back against the rock.

"Yang, his semblance is like yours, he absorbs energy through his sword and throws it right back at you." Blake shouted from the ground.

Yang scoffed "He gets to dish out damage without having to feel it? That's cheap." Determined she blasted off flying in Adam's direction, unsheathing his sword Yang diverted herself to the left with a shot, giving him a graceful kick to the head. Touching down she fired more rounds off at him, Adam swung his sword forcing Yang to leap back and gain some space.

Yang charged back in through the air, Adam relied on blush shooting several shots at Yang just as she came in close he once more partially sheathed his blade using it as a shield against her. **(4)** He sent her hurtling back next to Blake. Blake's eyes went wide as Adam charged his moonslice, with rage he sent everything he'd stored up at Yang. Blake cried for Yang as the wave of red slammed into Yang, defending herself with her false arm she was pushed back against the edge of the rock. The dust settled revealing her arm had been mildly damaged by the attack.

Yang stepped closer to Blake, giving a stern glare to Adam "you won't win this. Enough is enough, attacking us won't change the past. . . or the future." Yang was shaken, she tried to use her words to detour Adam but memories of their previous battle still haunted her.

"Are you just saying that so you won't have to die?" Adam grinned seeing her shake. "You couldn't win two on one at haven, what makes you think you can now!?" **(5)**

Blake spoke up "I don't have a choice, there's people I care about relying on me. I promised them I wouldn't leave them ever again and I won't break that promise by dying now."

"You made a promise to the White Fang as well, to help your brothers and sisters, to force the humans to respect us! To make them stop treating us like slaves!" Adam argued.

Yang spoke this time "You can't force respect, you might have gained better treatment but it wasn't real. People gave you what you wanted so that they wouldn't die. Fear doesn't earn respect."

"You know nothing about the faunus!" Adam yelled.

"Your right, I don't know how bad you've had it but I've seen the mistreatment of my friends, I've seen shops refuse to let them enter just because they're a little different." Yang wouldn't deny that she didn't know everything but this didn't mean she was either oblivious. **(6)**

Blake frowned clutching her cleaver tightly "Don't make us do this Adam."

"You've brought this on yourself!" Adam shouted, with no hope of peacefully ending the battle both parties charged forward.

Blake and Yang leaped over Adam avoiding his first attack, Yang slid under the blade of the second swing getting to her feet she threw her fist at him. Adam blocked her punch with blush and Blake's oncoming kick with wilt. Blake phased out, appearing next to Yang. Releasing blush Adam swung his sword back at Yang who defended with her gauntlet and elbowed back at Adam.

Yang flipped over him putting some distance between them as Blake came sliding in taking several swings at Adam, not a single one connected to the bull. The cat leaped back just in time to avoid being split apart by Adams deadly blade. Blake jumped over him, back kicking him straight into Yang who delivered a brutal shot to his stomach sending him back. Adam landed on his feet defending himself against Blake, their blades scraping against each other as Blake stepped back Adam gave another slash with his blade. Yang surprised him with a punch to the head forcing him to lose his balance, Blake stepped in kicking him further back. Blake flipped back recollecting her broken gun hurling it at Adam, he reflected the gun back in her direction. Yang quickly shot over grabbing it before it could reach Blake, Blake held tightly to the ribbon as Yang hurled the feline with all her might into the bull. **(7)** Adam sheathed his sword blocking Blake's cleaver with his weapon using both his hands to hold her back.

The shockwave of their weapons colliding knocked them both back, Blake flew over the edge of the bridge hitting against the rocky wall. Her aura sparked at it's end as she fell down along the edge just barely managing to grab onto the rock.

"Blake!" Yang shouted for her partner unaware if she had survived or not.

"It's the moment of truth." Adam put his hand on the hilt of sword ready to draw it once more. "Do you think your faster than you were at beacon?" Yang gasped as she once again remembered their battle, her shakes began to start up once more. Adam chuckled "I didn't think so." He charged forward with a flurry of swings, Yang did her best to dodge and throw in a punch where she could but it just wasn't enough. The yellow haired huntress tried to catch her breath as she was knocked back "Your aura is bound to be running low." Adam said while clutching his blade. Yang could see Blake climbing in the distance as Adam started towards her. "Hit me already!" Yang dodge his sword continuing to try and put distance between them, Adam hurled his sword at her once more, she desperately tried to block but was knocked back. "Your kind should never have existed!" In his rage Adam used his moonslice hurling it in her direction and just as before Yang stood her ground blocking with her arms.

Without waiting for the dust to settle Adam leaped in for the final strike, his eyes went wide as the dust dissipated his red colored blade had been caught in Yang's hand. She had waited for just this moment to use her semblance. Clutching his blade tightly Yang looked at him with burning red eyes "Gotcha ya." Yanking him forward by his sword she pulled her fist back before jamming it into his gut with every ounce of power she had. She sent him flying with such force the ground itself broke and shattered into a trail that lead directly to him. Adam's own aura sparked and shattered, he struggled to his feet to grab his sword only to realize it was still in the hands of the burning blond.

"I may not be faster but I'm smarter." Yang spoke through soft pants as her own aura shattered, she chucked his sword over the side of the bridge.

"No!" Adam rushed in the attempt to grab it before it could fall only to be upper punched by Blake as she leaped upwards to safety. Adam was knocked back stepping on the broken pieces of Blakes blade.

They both looked at the broken piece of the katana and rushed for it. Adam pulled out blush firing the broken blade away from Blake before she could grab it, he continued to rush her attempting to push her back over the edge entirely unaware of Yang. Yang picked up one of the broken pieces charging forward, Adam turned at the last second as Blake phased away, Yang with the small piece of blade slashed Adam across the chest pushing against him knocking him over the edge of the fall.

Yang stumbled trying to keep her ground "Yang!" Blake grabbed hold of Yangs hand yanking her back from the edge.

Both panting and exhausted from their battle fell to their knees leaning on one another. Blake began to cry unable to contain the tears. Yang stroked her hair attempting to comfort Blake as both quietly hoped that would be the last they ever had to deal with Adam.

* * *

In a large apple field near a flowing river a young girl and her mother softly walked through collecting the last apples of the season. The small blond picked a few apples when she noticed something floating in the river, gasping in horror she screamed for her mother. "Mom! There's somebody in the river!"

"What!?" The older female walked over to her child, gasping she dropped her basket of apples rushing over to the river, she stepped into the freezing water grabbing hold of the body that had been caught on a rock she struggled to pull the man to shore. Flipping him over onto his back she pressed an ear to his chest to listen to a heart beat, it was faint but still here. "He must have just fallen in."

"Is he gonna die?" The little girl asked rushing to her mother's side. The man, Adam, began to cough as he came to, his vision blurred and a horrid ringing in his ears.

"Azula, run back to the house and get your father, he's wounded." The woman pulled his arm over her shoulder struggling to stand with the added weight. "Hey can you hear me!? Your gonna have to help me I can't carry you on my own." Adam struggled to walk with her he was so cold he couldn't even feel the pain of the gaping wound across his chest. His skin had turned a pale color and his lip dark blue. "Orrin!" The woman shouted the name of a man but Adam was losing consciousness too quickly. He attempted to look up at who was running towards him, it was like time had skipped a beat. He didn't catch a glimpse of the man but he could feel somebody else on his other side carrying him through a field of apple tree's.

"You're going to be alright!" Adam could feel the warmth of a hand press against the wound on his chest, gradually losing to the darkness with the last of his strength he look down to the hand on his chest. A bright glow came from the hand, aura, a semblance, it was an abnormal feeling. He could feel a strange tingling sensation around the wound. Adam gave in to the abyss of darkness, he didn't have the strength to keep fighting.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**(I'm terrible at writing a fight but it needed altering and the dialog needed to be changed out since I wasn't going with Adam as psycho ex-lover but more as somebody who felt betrayed because someone he cared for didn't have the same political views he did. Kind of like my family XD I also intentionally left out the appearance of his saviors cause I'd like to save that for the next chapter. Drop some criticism, you notice some errors tell me,(Bitch you know there is some errors don't act like you didn't see them) you even got an idea drop it maybe I'll like it enough to throw it in there.**  
**Oh some warning I am using some faulty writing program that tries to guess my words before I put them down and it does alter what I put on it's own. Kind of like auto correct on your phone. I can't afford Microsoft word so I'm making do with what I've got.)**

**Notes:**

**(1) : As I said I would be fixing Adam and making him more about the faunus, in this case he feels betrayed because Blake chose humans over their own kind.**

**(2): I have slightly altered Adam's scar due to the face not being a flat surface the full letter's wouldn't be there, just small bits that it could reach. The heat would be more than enough to melt the flesh of his eye together and medically speaking he wouldn't even have that eye left. The eye is like jelly it's quite delicate yet strong enough to withstand some damage too but directing a branding iron to it would completely destroy the eye even if it didn't they eye would most likely still have to be removed.**

**(3): I think RT has a hard time animating cat ear's or doesn't actually know that cat ear's are pretty fucking nifty and can move around quite a bit. RT has never displayed the best knowledge over cat ears, they give Blake dog droopy ears when she's sad. Kind of annoying for a cat person to see.**

**(4): Threw out her extra punches, Adam has more experience and could have very easily blocked the attack.**

**(5): Threw out their protect each other speech and hand hold cause it was cringe as fuck! And I like them but the cringe was real!**

**(6): Yang asked if Blake had made a promise to him or the person he was pretending to be, she didn't have the right to say this as she didn't know who he was before neither does she really know him as he is.**

**(7): He saw her coming so I altered the way he blocked to what he would have actually done.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: Sorry for the long notes in chapter 1 I'll keep things short and I guess nobody really wants to read about an edited battle. Alright here we go kids.**

Darkness filled the void within Adams vision when he tried to force himself to open his eyes, he felt as if he were being crushed under a heavy weight. Time was unknown, did everything stand still or was he only catching glimpses. Every now and then he'd hear whispers and foot steps like rolling thunder, there would be moments when the voices would come out frantic and yelling. He couldn't tell who was yelling or why. As he lingered on, trapped in a resting state he'd see the face of a girl with long blond hair, blue eyes and pale creamy skin. She'd appear and disappear, he could never hear until now.

"Hey. . . . . looks like. . . . starting to wake. . . . you should. . . . more, your. . . . yet." He just barely heard the girls soft voice as he felt the warmth of her small hand on his own. Sinking back into the heavy waves of sleep he once more found himself drifting slowly in time.

He heard a soft clattering sound near his head, with what strength he had, he turned his head seeing a small light. Shadows had overtaken the daylight but couldn't drown out the small light of the candle. It illuminated a face much similar to the one he saw earlier but older with green eyes that held year's of experience. The woman was adorned in a dark brown dress with a long sleeve tanned shirt under it and white apron wrapped around the waist. He could feel something on his face with a shaky hand he reached to pull it off, before he could pull off the bothersome object the woman stopped him and readjusted it to better set on his face. "Don't take that off, you still need it. Your not strong enough yet."

Adam shut his eyes for a moment silently accepting what she said. "You can hear me?" The woman tilted her head to the side, her long flowing blond hair fell off her shoulder. Adam blinked again resulting in a smile from the woman. "You're doing a lot better than when we found you, aside from your chest injury, the rocks did a real beating on your body. But I think you'll be up walking around soon. Try to rest some more, you need it, I'll be right here if you need me." She took a seat on a stool next to the bed pulling out a book to read.

Adam turned his head looking up at a dark wood ceiling, he was alive and being looked after by the creatures he hated most. He was so weak he couldn't even care for himself, couldn't even breath without assistance. He laid trapped in a bed being looked after by the very beings that had hurt him in the first place, branded his face, put fear in a place where love should have been. He roughly exhaled and fell back to sleep.

* * *

When he next woke there were hands on him too many hands, his eyes suddenly snapped open his own hand instantly going for his sword only to grab at nothing. He no longer had his weapon, he was defenseless against his 'attacker'! Adam began to panic fighting against his enemy "give him some space!" The hands quickly retreated, Adam panted gasping for breath, he started to calm down when he realized it was the woman from before. **(1)** "I'm so sorry we startled you, we're just trying to change your bandages." She softly spoke her brows furrowed in concern as she pressed a hand to her own chest. He looked down at him, his chest was wrapped in white bandages some of which had been pulled loose while they were being changed.

It was true, all they were doing was swapping out the old with the new. "I didn't want to wait another day, if we don't change them soon you could develop an infection." Just a few inches to the side of the woman was a man with messy brown hair and blue orbs for eyes hidden behind thick rimmed glasses, he appeared as though he hadn't shaved in days. By the looks of him he was a doctor, he wore the white coat of a medicine man but under it were the ordinary clothes of a simple man, pale green shirt and dark gray pants. He spoke was more "we won't do anymore if your not okay with it."

Adam shook his head relaxing, he was struggling with how things are, how he'd ended up in such a state. "We'll give you some time alone." The woman bowed her head and exited the room the man following behind her.

This gave Adam a moment to take in his surroundings, only to find himself living in a nightmare of pink and frilly. The poor faunus was in a pink child's bed with white polkadots. The walls of the room had been painted as mural of the sky with colorful birds flying around, while the ceiling had remained unpainted. A bookcase had been built into the walls fill with children books, in one corner of the room was an over stuffed princess toy chest, lego's scattered across the floor some even having rolled under a giant dresser stacked with lego made farm animals. Next to the bed resting just between the night stand is the oxygen tank that had been so tirelessly helping him breath. There was the stool the woman from before had been sitting on with a book she'd been reading. He pulled off the mask setting it down on the nightstand next to what could only be the new bandages and gauze.

Adam jerked when he heard the sound of a small lego hitting the floor and a tiny gasp. He looked towards the window, specifically the rainbow curtains with giant white puff balls attached to the curtain rod, just below he could see a pair of little blue shoes. "Why are you hiding?" Adam's voice came out hoarse and cracked.

The little girl poked her head out from behind the rainbow, she smiled coming out and walking closer. "My parent's don't want me to bother you, so I hid behind the curtain." The child gave a big proud smile, she recollected her dropped lego piece re-attaching it to what could possibly be a lego Blue-jay. "This is my room! You were originally in the living room on the floor in front of the fire place but after you weren't blue anymore they put you in here and I sleep with my parents!" The little lady had such a large smile on her face as if she had just accomplished the greatest thing on earth.

Adam stared at her with raised eyebrows or at least with the one he had left. She stepped forward getting just a little closer "Sooooo how did you get the scar? Are you faunus? Where are you from? What's your name? Are you a hunter?" She talked a mile a minute and was suddenly at his bedside. Adam stared at her in shock finding himself unable to respond to the barrage of questions. **(2)**

"Azula." The man had return and put his hands on his hips giving a stern look to the little girl. "The man doesn't need to answer any questions." He walked over and picked up the girl, holding her close. "I'm sorry about that, this is my daughter Azula and I'm Orrin. We don't get a lot of people around here, Azula tends to get a little overexcited when there's somebody new." Orrin kissed his daughter on the cheek and set her down gently. "Go find your mother." He smiled ruffling her hair, Azula nodded her head and ran off. Orrin looked at Adam with a face of worry "May I please change your bandages now?"

Adam was still in no condition to care for himself and had no choice but to rely on the help of other's. "Yes."

Orrin was relieved to hear him answer, moving the woman's book from the stool he sat down and proceeded to remove the old bandages. All the while Orrin noticed Adam was tense the entire time, like the man didn't want to be seen by a predator. "Y-you've been in and out of for two weeks now, I tried to heal your wound but it was quite serious." Orrin tried to break the ice but all he did was chip it.

"Heal?" Adam questioned finally looking at the man.

Orrin removed the last bit of the bandages and gauze revealing Adam's chest wound. Though it had been healed quite a bit the wound was still open. "Is it alright if I heal you some?" Adam gave a hesitant nod. "I-I'm going to touch you, okay?" Orrin gave warning before he laid his hand against the wound, a warm glow emitted from his palm. Adam stared down as his flesh began to mend back together closing the wound just a bit more while at the same time draining Orrin of his aura. Pulling his hand back Orrin sighed in exhaustion after his aura was depleted. Swapping out the old bandages with new one's, he quickly covered Adam's injury. Getting up Orrin threw out the old gauze "I'll leave you be."

As Orrin was on his way out Adam spoke up "Who? . . . . Who was that woman, earlier?" Orrin turned back to him.

"Sherry, she's my wife." A moment of silence passed before Adam laid back down pulling the blanket over himself. Adam couldn't escape, he was injured and in no condition to move. Shutting his eyes he drifted off to sleep, wondering back into the abyss of darkness.

Notes:

**(1): Adam is in and out of it, injured, tired and being looked after the things he hates most, it's not unlikely or even uncommon for people to panic when waking up in strange place.**

**(2): I didn't know how to write this part so I might end up coming back to it later I just felt Adam wouldn't respond in the moment.**

**(3): Orrins name means white. Azula is blue and Sherry is red.**

**Author note: Sorry for such a late update, I hope everyone is doing alright out there. Things will be a bit more clear in the next chapter. I'll explain where he is and who the people are~ For now please accept this with my humble apology for being late.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: To mister anonymous who wrote this**

R chapter 1 . Apr 4

i like that you have the arrogance to call it mistakes in terms of how rt wrote adam, because im sure you are such a great writer that has fans all over the globe and can do it much better, im not saying i like or dislike adam, but to call it mistakes is pretty subjective

**Thank you for not contributing any form of criticism while hiding behind anonymity. Yes RT does make mistakes, they've even admitted it themselves. They even admitted they didn't know how to write racism which is a major factor for Adams character. He was beat, tortured, enslaved and branded by humans who were racist towards faunus. This is where they made their greatest mistake, they didn't reach out for help. Popularity and fame does not mean that one does not make mistakes. They say ignorance is bliss but in this case ignorance shows your lack of knowledge. Everyone makes mistakes, including me and you. You made a mistake when you chose to write this without having any form of knowledge on what it means to even be a writer. I believe I can most certainly do better than them, does that mean I can? Who the fuck knows? We'll see.**

**Moving on then~**

* * *

As the days passed by Adam grew stronger and stronger doing his best to limit his interactions with the family. They didn't ask questions, didn't ask how he was injured or what he'd been doing. They came to check on him now and again, Sherry would bring him food on a tray, they did what they could to keep their curious daughter from disturbing him. But now and again she'd sneak in, ask questions never getting an answer other than his name. She'd pout but move on and take what toys she wanted out of the room.

The day had finally come for him to try walking, Orrin aided Adam out of the bed. "Are you sure you're ready?" Orrin asked, supporting Adam up.

Adam nodding standing on shaky legs "I need to get stronger." Orrin gave a curt nod of his head and aid Adam out of the room into a small hall. Down the right was another door that most likely led to the parents room. Down the left was the door to the bathroom and further down the hall opened up into the family living room. Adam struggled with his steps as they made their way down the hall to the living room.

The living room was neatly set, against the west wall the fireplace Azula had mentioned a few inches from it a small fluffy rug with a wood coffee table over it. Spread out on the table were dozens of legos, some put together other's scattered around like shipwrecked sailors. Just in front of the table was a family couch, most likely where Azula spent most of her time putting together her toys. To the left of the fireplace stood an old bookcase, crammed to the max with fairy tales, gardening and even some medical books. There were a few that looked like they were screaming for help and attempting to escape the shelf as they'd been forcibly squeezed into place. The living room connected to a kitchen the only thing separating them were marbled counter tops. A kitchen table placed just next to a window so the family could eat and look out at the scenery. Few dishes had piled the sink, Adam recognized the one's from which Sherry had delivered him breakfast.

Moving towards the entryway, Orrin opens the rustic farm door, using his free hand to hold the door open while aiding Adam out the door. It was the first time in a while Adam had smelled the fresh green earthy air. "We were able to set up some walking bar's, it's the best we could do without traveling to the city." Orrin assisted Adam down into a rustic chair. Orrin stood straight up rubbing his back. "I am not strong enough to keep doing this kind of manual labor."

"That's why mommy is the man of the house and not you." Turning their heads to see Azula standing there with a grin on her face.

"That kind of hurt" Orrin pouted. For the first time Adam softly chuckled, the kid was a bit of a spit fire.

"Should I go get mom? She does have the upper body strength to help with this" Azula teased.

Orrin stomped his foot, shaking his fist "I'm a doctor for christ sake, we don't lift, we diagnose diseases and, and we, and, well there's other stuff!"

"That's enough you two." Sherry had come from the back of the house, her boots were covered in hay signaling that she'd been working. Walking over to Adam with a smile, she got down on her knees to look up at him. "Are you sure your ready to try walking?" **(1)**

"I'm positive." Adam grunted attempting to get out of the chair on his own, Sherry quickly helped him to his feet. The kid was right, Adam could feel the difference, Sherry didn't struggle as much as Orrin did. Sherry assisted him towards a makeshift set up. The 'equipment' was much similar to the way a wooden fence would be built, it was a rustic but simple design and he could easily use it in the same sense. Wrapping his hand around the wooden bar, he gripped it tightly and used as much of his upper strength as possible to support himself. Sherry allowed him to support himself but she stayed near encase he fell.

It was painful, excruciating, it took everything he had just to take a couple steps. Adam felt as if he was learning to walk all over again but instead of walking on dirt it was razor blades. Gritting his teeth together he forced as many step's as he could before crumbling to his knees. Sherry rushed over to him "are you alright?" Adam had gone too long without walking and his dip in the ocean had brutalized him.

"I'm fine." It took him several tries and several days before he could finally walk on his own.

* * *

In the excitement the family decided to celebrate with a big dinner. This would be Adam's first time sitting at the table with them for a meal. His injuries had healed but he continued to wear the bandages around part of his face to hide the SDC brand. Adam sat next to Azula and Orrin across the table. Sherry came over to the table with a large crock-pot and set it down right in the middle. "I made potroast~" She sang cheerfully.

Azula leaned against the table resting an arm on it, giving her mother a serious look "did you make. . . . bacon mac and cheese to go with it?"

Sherry smirked "of course I did."

Azula threw her arms up in the air shouting "BRING ON THE CHEESE!" She started both Adam and Orrin causing Sherry to giggle.

Sherry brought out a big bowl of mac and cheese resulting in drooling from Azula. She continued to bring more things to the table, mashed potatoes with gravy, a bowl of green beans and corn and of course a basket of bread rolls.

"This looks great honey" Orrin gave his beloved wife a kiss on the cheek once she'd sat down.

"Well it isn't everyday you have patient recover." She paused for a moment "then again it's not everyday that we have a patient here." They plated their food and began to dig into their dinner, Azula devouring nearly all the mac and cheese.

"So, you're a doctor, does this mean you work nearby?" Adam was finally curious enough to ask questions.

Orrin rubbed the back of his head chuckling "well sorta. I use to work in Argus but after we got married I moved out here to live on the farm with my wife."

"How did you meet?"

Sherry suddenly cut in nervously speaking "let's not talk about that~" A sweat drop appeared,

Orrin chuckled "Before Sherry inherited the farm she worked here with her parents."

Sighing she softly spoke "I. . . got bucked off a horse. I was hurt and my parents took me to Argus, that's when I met Orrin. He patched me up and well I was too shy to ask him out so I kept coming with excuses to see him." Sherry bit her lip as her cheeks turned a shade of red.

Chuckling Orrin leaned back in his chair "took me months to realize she had a crush on me."

"This guy didn't realize until he referred me to a psychiatrist, that's when I blurted out that I was in love with him. With that we started dating, I spent every Friday traveling to Argus just so I could stay for the weekend." Sherry and Orrin held hands and looked at one another endearingly. It was a way that Blake had never looked at him and he had never looked at her.

"Then came me!" Azula jumped up and down, resulting in the giggling. Adam felt an ache in his chest, he'd never had a family and he didn't know what it was like to truly be loved or looked after by another. **(2)**

Adam struggled with himself as he tried to speak. "Why did you save me?" His question resulted in silence from the family.

Sherry reached across the table and gently took hold of Adam's hand "Everyone deserves to be saved no matter what they've done." Adam could feel the warmth of her hand, the compassion in her voice. Her words were like the calm waves of the ocean, a serenity he'd never known till now. "Now, let's finish our meals and get some rest."

* * *

The next day Adam took a walk with Orrin to check the fencing of the farm's perimeter, it was a good way for Adam to get some exercise and survey the land. Adam was silently grateful for the help he'd received, from the medical care to the spare clothes they'd given him. They had saved him, not because they wanted something from him but simply because they valued life, another concept in which he'd struggled so much with.

"We don't get many Grimm around here but when we do they have a tendency to destroy things." Orrin sighed seeing part of the fence had been broken down. Orrin kneeled down to the boards, his brows furrowed as he examined them.

Adam tilted his head to the side "is something wrong?"

Shaking his head Orrin responded "no it's nothing really. Just. . . . there aren't any claw marks. Can you hold the board up while I nail it back?" Orrin had quickly tried to brush it off, not wanting to linger on it. He'd seen the fence before when it was broken by Grimm but something felt off, however he didn't want to worry Adam.

They patched the fence together and moved on walking the rest of the perimeter. The apple farm was massive, in a way it was like a forest of apple tree's on its own. Adam felt if a Grimm had gotten inside the farm grounds it could easily hide inside without being seen. "What do you do when a Grimm shows up?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets while walking.

Orrin rubbed his brow in thought "we usually hide inside and wait it out. We never get any packs around here since it's just us. All this land is owned by my wife, she inherited it from her family. They've fended off Grimm for years all for the sake of apples. At least we never have to worry about running out of food." He laughed trying to make a joke, Adam smiled and shook his head at the joke. "Let's get back to the girls, I wanna give Sherry a heads up about the fence." It was clear to Adam that Orrin was much of a farm hand. Sherry handled most of the labor, while Orrin helped in areas where he could.

* * *

Within a day Sherry had completely replaced the board but Adam could see it was on her mind. He was helping put out hay for the horses as Sherry brushed them. "It's bothering you too isn't it?"

Sherry was startled from her thoughts. Shaking her head she looked at the ground "it is unusual for there to be no claw mark's let alone no tracks. A great weight had to be put on the board for it to break like that. I suppose it's not impossible for a Grimm to step on it without leaving any marks but no tracks either? It's just odd." Smiling to him "we shouldn't worry about it, it's probably nothing."

Adam could tell she was trying to put him at ease, she didn't want to worry their guest. Azula came running over to them from the chicken coop. "Look mom we got lots of eggs!" Azula shouted, holding a large basket full of fresh eggs. Sherry laughed and patted her daughter on the head.

"Good work sweetie! Go take them in the house then we can play." Azula ran back to the small house with the eggs in tow. "Thank you Adam, I appreciate your help with the horses." Adam became a little stiff and rubbed the back of his head. He'd never been thanked before like this.

"I. . . uh. . . was just repaying the kindness you've shown me. You saved my life." One of the kept horses came up behind Adam and sniffed his head before taking a bite and grabbing his hair. He groaned forcefully pulling his head away, giving a glare to the horse resulting in some giggle from Sherry.

Sherry and Adam finished up the chores when Azula came back with a ball. Sherry agreed to play ball with Azula and was able to talk Adam into it as well. Roping Orrin into the game as well, they made teams of two, Sherry and Orrin were goalies while Azula and Adam attempted to kick the back around one another. Adam had started off very sluggish and was trying to get around Azula but he wasn't able to keep up with her. As frustrating as it was he kept his anger under wraps. He was finally able to get the ball from Azula and kicked it as hard as he could to Sherrys goal. She dove catching it with her hands, getting to her feet she drop kicked it back into play. Adam's reflexes were becoming stronger the more he played. It occurred to him the game was meant to help him regain his lost mobility. (3) The game was running him ragged, had being out of commission really deteriorated him so much?

After losing the game to Azula and Sherry, Adam collapsed on the ground panting with exhaustion. "Good game" he breathed out with a smile on his face. He had actually managed to have fun.

"You did great!" Azula panted next to him "Mom and Dad usually go easy on me, I never get a real challenge! We should play again sometime!"

Orrin stomped his foot and threw his hands up pouting "I don't go easy on you!"

Azula gave a creepy smile and covered her mouth while speaking "Oh so you just naturally suck at this." The others burst out laughing while Orrin threw a fit and proceeded to dramatically cry. Another day had come and gone, with each day Adam grew little by little.

* * *

**Notes**

**(1): Sherry is a very caring person, in a position like this for Adam having someone look down on him can be hurtful. Whereas having someone at your eye level is comforting and less intimidating. Psychology pays off. Great way to talk to your kids too.**

**(2): There was never really any display of him having a family and the WF did not really have any form of family build to it and everyone was basically expendable.**

**(3): Games like this are a great way to build your reflexes and motor functions. Personally I liked baseball for it but not everybody likes trying to dodge a ball to the face. *Cough* thanks for the black eye dad lol**

**Author note: I'm trying to keep Adam as in character as possible while trying to keep it soft, add in some fun and allow his own humanity to grow. So some filler, the family lives on an apple farm, they have horses and chickens, no cows. Azula is meant to be a little bit of a spit fire who makes jokes mostly about her dad, lots of family teasing. I'm keeping things light for now. Drop some criticism or ideas or some stuff. Ya'know, just don't be a dick, I will call you out lol.**


End file.
